The legendary super mating
by NARUxKYU
Summary: I know title's lame. Goku realizes why brolly always wants him. Female broly x goku read review and like.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys sorry for my naruto x hinata x kyuubi fic draw back but my drawbacks bring a new story.

takes place broly legendary super saiyan, except brolly is female. Oh and goku never met chichi so no gohan. So let's get on with the story.

Goku had just lost all his friends vegeta, trunks, master roshi, Oolong, and piccolo that means he can't wish them back. Right now he was up against a mountain and the only thing he could hear was the slight chuckle (not psychotic) of brolly a luscious female with lightly tanned skin, golden armbands... Necklace that could barely cover her small breast's, And knee braces with gems in the middle. And red cloth to cover her nether region.

"hahahahaha you should see your face kakarott". Broly said as she walked seductivly over to goku, goku was a bloody mess.

"Why... Why won't you just kill me." Goku said as a trickle of blood ran down to his neck, broly licks the blood right off his skin which sent chills down his spine, brolly wasn't done she nibbled his neck which made him jump and moan.

"my my what fun we'll have if your this sensitive". Broly said, then it hit goku... What she wanted when she sycotically tried subduing him earlier.

**flashback**

broly saw goku by the tower of new planet vegeta. She ran to a room so he wouldn't see her.

Bedtime and goku had been walking trying to find something to eat but he past broly's room, he heard grunts her saying something so he ran not wanting to be seen snooping.

**broly's room **

she had been moaning and grunting fingering herself, but something wasn't right her hair was bright neon blue and she was thrusting so fast she could put vegeta's speed to shame. Some druel was leaking out of her mouth and her... **pupil's were gone.**

her orgasm hit and she road it out, she got up and flew her Mind had only one person on her mind goku.

**end of flashback.**

by now she was just torturing him by licking his neck and tweaking his nipples making him scream in pleasure.

"please broly" goku yelled

"please what goku" she said kissing his muscular chest.

" Please... Please... Please fuck me." He yelled so loud he could beat trunks no yell.

she leaped and tore a hole so she could see his glorious 6 ft. Long 3 1/2 in. Thick member. She rubbed his foreskin back and forth making him moan then she started to suckle his tip .

goku screamed in pleasure only to be silenced by her lips against his. The only thing that could be heard was goku's moans and her sucking on his dick. Soon he cam his huge load down her throat and she went even ever wilder making her quiver in pleasure.

"Bend over". Goku said.

"yes master." She said still dazed from his love juice. He positions himself at her entrance and goes in

and out

in and out. They moan from there love making. Goku thrust furiously, he is reaching his limit and so is broly. She screams cumming over his member inside her, goku cums inside her womb but he keeps cumming making her belly extended.

They lay there in cum and sweat, goku returns to normal, so does broly!

"I hate you". Goku said.

"I hate you too". Brolly said.


	2. Goku's anger

goku had awoken to find himself in his bed which he had, he slept single but this was different he tried to get up but couldn't he turned back to see (insert jaws theme) brolly.

"Broly aaaagh" he said and fell backwards with blood leaking from his nose. she just moaned in her pillow and said "can't this wait till morning" she moaned again and tried to sleep again, but goku wouldn't allow it. "No brolly you killed my friends picolo, vegeta, yamcha, and roshi". Goku said angry and powered up to super saiyan and hit brolly off his bed, this was starting to hurt her, really hurt her. It left a little bump on her arm this was something she didn't expect.

"Ouch goku tha... That really hurts". The female saiyan hated to admit it but his rage fueled punch really did hurt her. This mad him furious. Which made him speak in a more beastier way.

**"fuck hurt Ya know what really hurts the thousands of lives you've killed". **He hit her a second time this time in the stomach which made her stomach groan and both blood and white (hahaha... Guess what) spill to the floor. She started to cry tears running down her cheeks. She had powered up to super saiyan and blocked the punch, and tried to fly away but her stomach hurt to bad she landed toward his old power pole. He saw the scarred look on her eyes and could tell the legendary super saiyan had experienced fear. He powered down and cried himself. He spoke himself more calmer now.

"im sorry I just miss them so much". Goku said.

"im sorry to but goku I was controlled please I know you have no right to believe me but please let me show you the real me please". She pleaded with her life, she really was scared.

"alright but you will have to prove yourself to me". He said without hesitation. With that he had gotten her to her feet and hugged her, and after a little while she fell asleep in her saiyan companions arms, he had saw what he had done so he decided to take her to the bed and put her back to the sleep. He continued to clean up, but said this as his last words when he remembered the scary look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry". He said.


End file.
